I'll Be Your Cat
by SpiritoftheMapleLeaf
Summary: When Greece grows depressed when he loses one of his favorite cats, it's up to Japan to make him feel better. In a hilarious way. Giripan Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello! I wrote this for my best friend who is devoted fan of this couple. I rated it M just to be safe. I hope you enjoy!**

I'll Be Your Cat

"Greece. It's Japan. Open the door." Japan said evenly, knocking on the Greek's door. All day Japan had been trying to get ahold of him. They were supposed to have lunch in their usual spot, a really nice grassy hill that overlooked all of Greece. But he never showed. It surprised him. Greece did like to sleep a lot, but if he needed to cancel he would've definitely told Japan.

Japan sighed and ran a hand through his sleek black hair when the door still didn't open. His shoulders drooped. He hoped Greece wasn't mad at him. Greece was the only person who truly understood him. He got how Japan didn't show his feelings much, how he poured all his feelings into the manga he wrote. He even let Greece read some of it (which was saying something since it was _his _making, and we all know what that means). If Greece wouldn't talk to him Japan didn't know what he'd do.

After standing at the door for what seemed like forever, Japan turned to leave with a heavy heart.

He stopped when he heardthe almost silent _click_ of someone unlocking the door.

Japan almost felt giddy with joy as Greece stood at the doorstep, a cat resting comfortably in his arms.

"Greece! I am glad to see you. I thought you were angry at me." Japan said with a small smile on his face. He stared up at the taller man, who was sporting his classic blue t-shirt and khakis.

Greece did not smile back. He put the cat down on the floor and it disappeared inside. Then he closed the door behind him. "Come, Japan." He sat down on his steps and motioned for Japan to sit next to him.

Japan was confused, but he did what he was told. He noticed the normal peaceful look on Greece's face had vanished: there was nothing but a sober expression in its place. Japan knew something was bothering the man.

"Are you okay?" Japan asked quietly. He'd never seen him act like this, except maybe when Turkey was around.

Greece closed his eyes and sighed. "One of my cats, the black and white one that reminded me of you, he's . . ." Greece faltered and whispered the next words. "He's gone."

Japan's eyes widened. Cats were serious business to Greece. If something happened to one of them, he would take it to heart. "It ran away?"

Greece shook his head. "No . . . it . . . I . . ." He couldn't finish the sentence, but Japan understood.

"I, I am sorry." Japan winced when he realized how weak it sounded. "Is there anything I can do?"

Greece shook his head. "Unless you can bring him back . . ." He took in a shaky breath and looked up at the sky. His olive green eyes shined and Japan blinked. He'd never seen Greece so . . . emotional.

"He was my favorite," Greece spoke breathlessly. "He had deep brown eyes, just like yours."

Japan stared. Was that a complement? Greece stood and walked back to his house. "Greece." But he was gone, locking the door behind him.

Japan's heart ached. Poor Greece. He never looked so distraught before. And the whole thing about his cat reminding him of Japan. Did he hint that he liked him? No. Probably just Japan's imagination. But still. . .

Japan stood. He got to his car and started it up. He had to get Greece feeling better. And he knew just how to do it.

..~xThisIsAPageBreakx~..

Five hours later, Japan was back at Greece's front door holding a brown paper bag in his hands. He'd knocked already and was simply waiting for Greece to open it. Japan glanced wearily at his bag. _I hope this works. . ._

A few seconds later the door opened and a bleary-eyed Greece appeared. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. It was obvious he'd just awoken from a nap. He stared down at Japan and snapped the door shut again.

"Greece!" Japan called, knocking on the door again.

"Go away. I don't feel like talking now. Only sleeping." The muffled voice said.

"I have brought something to make you feel better though." Japan spoke to the door, almost whining. "Please. Open the door."

There was silence before the door slowly opened again. A slightly annoyed Greek glared at Japan for a second before dropping his gaze. "Alright."

Japan smiled faintly and walked past Greece and into his home. He'd been there several times before, and surprisingly it never smelled like one would expect a cat lover's house to smell like. The living room was fairly clean, with a couple of things out of place, but otherwise it looked the same; the usual small couch with half-a-dozen cats lounging all over it, and the other half perched on the windowsill, lying on the carpet, or darting in and out of the room. They were all well-behaved, Japan knew that, and somehow the room wasn't stuffy or crowded. It was actually very welcoming.

Japan stood there awkwardly while Greece walked over and settled himself into the couch, picking up a random white cat and placing it in his lap. He stroked it and once again Japan noticed the deep sadness hidden in his face. But hopefully that was about to change.

"Okay. Close your eyes," Japan commanded.

Greece raised an eyebrow but did what he was told. "They're closed." He said.

Japan nodded. Then he dug into his bag and pulled on his things. Sure, Japan had written many stories in which something like this had happened, but never before had he ever done it himself.

"Okay. You can open your eyes."

Greece blinked his eyes open and his expression went blank when he saw the scene of Japan dressed as a cat. He was still wearing the same clothes from earlier, but with them he also wore black cat ears and a fluffy white tail.

Greece stared and stared.

Japan felt his face go red from the sudden attention. "You said that your cat reminded you of me," muttered Japan, "so I thought that maybe . . . um, I could replace him." He shut his eyes and prepared for the worst.

Instead he got a somewhat pleasant surprise. Japan almost shrieked when he felt sturdy arms wrap around him and pick him up. He opened his eyes to Greece carrying him to the couch. "W-what are you doing?" Japan gasped.

Greece sat down with Japan on his lap. "You are my new cat." He said into Japan's ear and he involuntarily shivered. Greece smiled faintly and tweaked his cat ears. "Purr for me . . ." he whispered.

Japan swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't stop now, Greece was smiling. It was working. So Japan gave up whatever dignity he had left and purred.

Greece's smile only grew wider. "Japan, you have made me happy again. You are a really great friend, and just so you know you make a very sexy cat."

Japan blushed but said nothing. _It's not like he likes me, _he thought, and for a second he felt disappointed. Then he wanted to slap himself for feeling disappointed. _Greece and I are just friends, Greece and I are just friends,_ Japan told himself. But he looked back at the handsome Greek grinning at him and despite all his good intentions, his mind wondered if it would be so bad if they were something more.

"Can I be a cat with you?" Greece asked suddenly. Japan nodded and out of nowhere he pulled out a pair of orange cat ears. He put them on and they squeaked. "We are both cats now," he announced.

Japan couldn't help but smile at the cat lover.

"Japan?"

"Yes?"

"Since we are both cats now, I was wondering if you would like to make kittens with me." Greece's smile became more serious and he stroked Japan's hair.

Japan immediately flushed red and he looked away. He shouldn't, he couldn't. . . Japan looked back and saw beautiful olive green eyes gazing intently at him. And suddenly he came to the conclusion that it didn't matter whether he should or not. He _really_ wanted to.

For once in his life Japan surrendered to his feelings. "I'd love to."

Greece sighed and lifted Japan up with ease. "Then I won't keep you waiting," he replied before they both disappeared into his bedroom.

..~xThisIsAPageBreakx~..

Turkey smiled while he was on his evening walk. It was his favorite part of the day because it let him release the pressures of the day without anyone bothering him. Only problem was that his normal route went by _his_ house, that stupid Greek who annoyed the hell out of him. _Stupid cat lover, _he thought as he passed his house. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard what sounded like two cats mewling over each other coming from Greece's bedroom window.

Without thinking Turkey jumped the fence into Greece's yard to see what was causing all the noise. He peeked carefully through the window, cupping his hands over his masked face to see better.

His face immediately turned bright red and he stepped back from the window, utter horror dawning on him as the cat noises coming from the window slowly turned into grunts and moans. Grunts and moans that sounded terribly like Greece and Japan. "J-jappi?"

_End._

**A/N: First fanfic! Please reivew~!**


End file.
